1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein generally relate to processing chamber components and methods for fabricating the same. More specifically, embodiments described herein relate to geometries and patterns for surface texturing to increase deposition retention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor process chamber components often have films deposited thereon as a result of processes performed in the chambers. The films deposited on the components may eventually peel or flake off and possibly shed particles onto a substrate being processed. The particles may cause defects in the integrated circuits being formed on the substrate.
Processing chamber components have been roughened to enhance the retention of deposited films, thereby extending the time at which the chamber component must be cleaned to preventing the films from flaking off the chamber component and becoming sources of contamination. Common examples of roughening processes include grit blasting and applying a twin wire arc spray coating. However, as surfaces have been roughened to greater and greater surface roughness (RA) with the intention of retaining films for even longer intervals, coatings on peaks of the roughened surfaces have an increasing propensity to break off, thus becoming a frequent source of contamination themselves and making many highly roughened surfaces unsuitable for critical applications.
Still further, processing limitations for roughening a surface of a chamber component have proved to be a source of further difficulties. For example, if high heat is necessary to perform an surface roughening process, the high heat may cause the component to be distorted, such as by causing a plastic deformation, or cause fusion micro-cracks which reduce the integrity of the component. In addition, traditional processes for surface texturing may be expensive and time consuming. Finally, various surface textures still suffer from a lack of film retention which leads to particle creation within the processing chamber.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved processing chamber component and method of producing the same.